Submarines and/or underwater vessels represent a confined space with relatively high occupant density and, while underwater, do not have access to fresh air. The result may be a rapid increase in carbon dioxide (CO2) concentration, which may be addressed by means of appropriate scrubbers. CO2 scrubbers are routinely used in submarines, and they generally fall into two categories: non-regenerable, solid sorbent systems, that utilize sorbents such as sodium hydroxide in single use, consumable canisters; and regenerable liquid amine systems, that utilize a spray of monoethanolamine or similar amines in aqueous solution, and regenerate the solution periodically or in a continual loop by heating it to a high temperature so as to expel the CO2. These methods present economic and operational disadvantages. The liquid spray system is complex, expensive, and consumes substantial amounts of energy to operate, which is particularly disadvantageous in submarines, and in particular, diesel powered submarines. Although they are forced to resurface frequently to operate the diesel engines, thus requiring a shorter-duration solution, they also have a much tighter energy budget making amine spray systems prohibitive. On the other hand, solid sorbents, are quickly consumed, thereby requiring the submarine to carry large quantities of canisters adding mass and volume to the submarine and allowing limited operating time before they need to return to shore to be replaced.